Sorriso de Mãe
by The Okaasan
Summary: Continuo sendo Kurama Youko. Sempre serei, até o dia em que este corpo franzino de homem ruivo tombe e se misture com a terra. Entretanto, sou um ser mil vezes melhor depois que nasci de Shiori. O amor dela fez de mim um verdadeiro homem. Obrigado, mãezona, por ter mudado a vida deste youkai que hoje é, orgulhosamente, seu filho. [Reflexões de Kurama sobre sua mãe humana.]


_**Olá!**_

 _ **Esta one-shot é uma homenagem minha a este personagem maravilhoso chamado Kurama Youko/Shuuichi Minamino e à sua mãe, a personagem coadjuvante simplesmente fantástica chamada Shiori Minamino.**_

 _ **Amo tramas de relacionamentos familiares e, enfim, aqui está este pequeno conto. Espero que gostem. :)**_

* * *

 **Sorriso de Mãe**

* * *

Ela estava andando pelas ruas quando a vi pela primeira vez.

— Bom dia! — disse ela a um vizinho idoso.

Beleza ímpar, olhos que sorriam. Uma humana simples e pacata. Alguns dos meus antigos companheiros diriam que ela era sem-graça, mas, além de este ser um julgamento muito equivocado, eu não estava com muito tempo para pensar. Eu havia sido ferido gravemente por um caçador no Makai. Estava falecendo.

Não estava interessado nem um pouco em morrer. Afinal, eu sempre gostei de minha vida; sempre me orgulhei de ser quem sou.

Youko. _Kurama Youko_. O ladrão lendário do Makai.

Se bem que, quando me deparei com ela no mundo dos homens, eu era pouco mais do que um espírito, já que o maldito caçador havia destruído meu corpo. Eu precisava de um corpo novo e, no momento, o mais seguro para mim era me abrigar entre os humanos.

Como uma brisa, eu a rodeei, passeando de leve por seus cabelos enquanto tentava sondar seus pensamentos. Não tinha como aquela humana sequer desconfiar que não havia vento a lhe soprar, e sim um demônio-raposa.

Aquela humana tinha um sonho. Ela queria ser mãe.

Resignei-me. Não seria agradável ter que me sujeitar às limitações de ser um humano e ficar sob a guarda daquela mulher durante sabe-se lá quanto tempo, entretanto não havia outra opção. Ou eu entrava naquele útero, ou morreria. Assim que meu espírito youkai se recuperasse, eu abandonaria o mundo humano e voltaria para minha terra de origem. Não seria tão ruim, pensei. Foi assim que se deu a fusão entre um bebê humano e um youkai.

Hoje, confesso, o sorriso dela já havia me cativado. Acho que não seria capaz de escolher outra para ser minha mãe.

* * *

Cá estou eu como Shuuichi Minamino — um bebê humano de oito meses de idade. Meus cabelos, outrora platinados, agora são ruivos. Os olhos que eram dourados agora são verdes. E eu, que era um excelente articulista capaz de intimidar meus inimigos com minhas palavras, agora não consigo falar mais do que balbucios como " _mamã_ ", " _tetê_ " e " _nenê_ ".

Minha mãe humana se chama Shiori Minamino; o marido dela era um operário humilde que morreu há alguns meses num acidente de carro.

Ela chora fora de minhas vistas, sente a falta dele, tem medo de não conseguir dar conta de um filho sozinha. E eu, que planejara não me envolver com essa mulher, de repente me pego chorando no berço, angustiado por não poder aliviar-lhe a dor do luto.

Shiori não sabe que eu tenho plena consciência de tudo o que acontece desde antes de nascer como seu filho.

Enxugando o pranto às pressas, ela vem ao meu encontro e me toma nos braços, indagando afetuosa se estou sentindo alguma dor. Despe o seio e o oferece a mim; o instinto humano me faz abocanhar seu seio e sugá-lo afobado, mas na verdade eu não estava com fome. Queria o colo dela, queria estender minha mão de bebezinho e tocar em sua bochecha úmida de lágrimas.

Será que ela conseguiria sentir o meu carinho?

Poderia ela notar que, dentro desse meu corpinho pequenino, há um ser ancestral que não consegue mais imaginar a vida sem ela?

Sentir seus dedos acarinhando minha cabeça é como um sonho doce. Eu sei que ela sofre; sei que sua alma está em frangalhos. Contudo... Não posso ajudá-la. A não ser que...

— Meu amor... — ouço ela me dizer. — Fica para sempre com a mamãe?

Eu sabia que aquela pergunta era meio irracional; afinal, mesmo que eu fosse apenas um humano, a hora de " _sair do ninho_ " chegaria. Não poderia estar para sempre com ela.

Mas...

Que se dane minha vida de youkai. Que se dane tudo sobre minha vida pregressa.

— _Mã-mã-mã_ — respondi.

Eu ali optei por permanecer ao lado de Shiori.

* * *

Nove anos se passaram.

Nove anos sem poder fazer o que quero, me limitando a conviver com Shiori e, de três anos para cá, com outras crianças na escola onde ela me matriculou. A bem da verdade, já sinto que estou recuperando meus poderes. Fiz nascer uma flor num vaso para mamãe apenas ao tocar numa sementinha meio jogada ali no meio da terra. Minha acuidade visual ainda está longe de ser a de antes, mas vejo melhor do que qualquer humano.

Engraçado... Hoje a ideia não me incomoda. E daí que me tornei uma criança humana e frágil? Experimentar as altas doses de amor de Shiori é algo de uma magnitude singular e indizível. Posso não ser mais o famoso ladrão Kurama Youko para o mundo, mas sou o filho da minha mãe. Uma mulher aparentemente vulnerável, mas com uma força gigante e um caráter poderoso. Uma mãe que não mede esforços pelo bem de um filho.

— Mamãe — digo eu, ao chegar da escola e ser recebido com um beijo. Ela estava guardando as roupas na cômoda. — Eu preciso daquela lata em cima do armário. É para um trabalho na escola.

— Espere, Shuuichi, eu vou apenas guardar essas roupas e pego para você. Nada de tentar pegar sozinho, hein? — respondeu ela.

Olhei para o alto. Era uma lata de alumínio com tampas de garrafa, colocada junto de uma travessa de vidro onde mamãe costumava assar tortas de frango. Era só eu colocar uma cadeira e pegá-la... Fácil. Nem daria trabalho a Shiori.

Buscando ser cauteloso, puxei uma cadeira e a posicionei perante o armário. Subi e fiquei na ponta dos pés; meus dedos estavam quase alcançando a lata quando, subitamente, a maldita cadeira deu de balançar comigo. Minha mão acertou sem querer a travessa de vidro, que veio caindo comigo. Foi quando ouvi os passos apressados de minha mãe, junto a um grito de horror. Meu corpo estava tombando, a travessa de vidro a poucos centímetros de minha cabeça.

Fechei os olhos, cheio de medo, afinal sou um youkai em um corpo de criança humana. Minha cabeça foi empurrada para o lado e, enfim, eu estava no chão, ouvindo o som de vidro se estilhaçando. Contudo, não senti nenhuma dor; ao abrir os olhos, notei apavorado que Shiori estava também caída no solo, seus braços finos ensanguentados. Ela que havia empurrado meu corpo e, inexplicavelmente, bem a tempo de evitar que a travessa de vidro se quebrasse em meu rosto. Porém, ela não saíra ilesa após salvar minha vida. Os cacos de vidro adentraram em seus braços e Shiori perdia muito, muito sangue.

Antes de sair correndo para pedir ajuda, ainda tentei me desculpar:

— Mamãe... Droga, foi culpa minha... Eu só não queria te dar trabalho... — perdi o controle e chorei. Ela, entretanto, apenas me olhou compreensiva, entre gemidos, murmurando:

— S-Shuuichi... O importante é que _você_ está a salvo.

Céus. Eu não mereço um amor desses.

Saí rapidamente para chamar os vizinhos. No peito, uma mescla de sentimentos profundos de amor e remorso.

Em quatro mil anos de vida, ninguém nunca havia devotado tal afeição a mim. Eu não posso permitir que ela sofra por minha causa.

Decidi que seria, então, o melhor filho do mundo.

* * *

Fiz quinze anos essa semana. Desenvolvi uma técnica: dentre meus cabelos ruivos, faço brotar rosas, mas não por ser aficionado em jardinagem, longe disso. A minha rosa se transforma em um chicote fortíssimo que pode fatiar qualquer coisa. É a minha _Rose Whip_.

Shiori permanece linda, apenas umas linhas de expressão marcando seu rosto afável e gentil.

Ela continua adorável, apesar de estar internada com enfisema pulmonar. Apesar da minha habilidade youkai de omitir e até mesmo suprimir sentimentos, confesso que não tem sido fácil vê-la daquele jeito. As lágrimas me turvam os olhos. Um bolo fica atravessado em minha garganta.

Minha mãe pode morrer.

Felizmente (ou infelizmente, não sei), conheci dois youkais que solicitaram minha ajuda para roubar os tesouros do Rei Enma Daioh, no Reikai. Gouki é só um demônio guloso e não muito inteligente interessado em comer almas; Hiei, no entanto, é um koorime frio, sagaz e analítico. Mesmo que eu esteja agora com essa aparência de adolescente franzino, o koorime reconheceu de imediato quem eu era.

Enfim, não ligo para eles. O importante é que o roubo deu certo — o Espelho da Trevas agora está em meu poder. Com ele, poderei salvar a vida da minha Shiori.

Só não esperava, obviamente, que um certo Yusuke Urameshi atravessaria meu caminho. Como aprendi a não ser precipitado, analisei o garoto e intuí que o melhor seria dizer toda a verdade a ele. Melhor tê-lo como amigo.

Foi uma decisão mais do que acertada. Eu estava em vias de me sacrificar para o Espelho das Trevas — ele me havia pedido a vida em troca da saúde de minha mãe, o que aceitei prontamente. Nesse momento, no terraço do hospital, naquela noite em que Shiori tivera uma tremenda piora em seu estado de saúde, eu estendi as mãos para o espelho, para que ele cumprisse o meu mais profundo e abnegado desejo.

Seria ruim morrer? Sim, seria péssimo. Mas a dor de perder aquela doce mulher seria infinitamente mais terrível.

Sob extrema tensão, senti uma forte descarga de energia, que me abateu — o Espelho das Trevas havia começado a sugar minha vida. Contudo, qual não foi meu espanto ao ver Yusuke ali, estendendo as mãos e sendo atingido pela força daquele artefato também, se sacrificando por minha mãe! Foi ele que me abriu os olhos para ver que, apesar de eu desejar muitíssimo o bem estar de Shiori, morrer por ela a levaria para um estado de sofrimento inigualável. Ela é uma mulher viúva e eu sou seu único filho.

O espelho sugou minha energia — caí no chão inconsciente.

Entretanto... Acordei, com Yusuke estirado no chão ali ao lado. Meu corpo doía da planta dos pés até a cabeça, mas eu estava vivo, como meu novo amigo também estava. Fomos poupados. Como será que está a minha...

— Ei! Shuuichi? — um enfermeiro acabou de chegar ao local; pus-me de pé no mesmo instante, ignorando a tontura. — Sua mãe... Ela...

Mal pude me conter, nervosíssimo. Desci correndo as escadas até chegar ao quarto dela. Os médicos questionavam aquela súbita... Recuperação. Minha mãe está... Sadia, forte... Viva!

Tomei suas mãos nas minhas e as beijei delicadamente, sem conter um choro de emoção. Havia ganhado uma nova oportunidade para nós dois.

— Shuuichi... Eu...

— Está tudo bem, mãe.

— Eu melhorei... De repente. Foi tão estranho... Estou me sentindo muito melhor...

— Que bom, mamãe — e a abracei com cuidado. — Que bom. Vou cuidar muito bem de você.

— Mais ainda? — brincou ela, me dando um beijo no rosto.

Me sinto tão feliz por minha mãe. É como se eu tivesse nascido de novo!

* * *

Depois de tal episódio, eu viria a enfrentar diversas batalhas e desafios diferentes. Como, por exemplo, o Torneio das Trevas, para o qual Yusuke foi convidado.

Hiei e eu passamos a cooperar como detetives espirituais — eu, por gratidão e amizade, e Hiei por imposição do Reikai mesmo (e porque, assim, ele pode ficar mais próximo de Yukina, sua irmã gêmea). Admito que conviver com Yusuke e o amigo dele, Kuwabara, tem me feito bem. Como humano, me sinto mais à vontade fortalecendo laços de amizade. Diferente de quando era o Youko oportunista. Sem contar que sinto que recuperei boa parte dos meus poderes de youkai, mesmo estando no mundo dos homens. Por incrível que pareça, meu youki está no nível " _classe B_ ".

Agora, estou eu aqui, ouvindo o ruído ensurdecedor da multidão sedenta de sangue que crê que esse Roto, integrante do Time Rokuyoukai, me pegou desprevenido ao apresentar um dispositivo que, segundo ele, fará com que matem minha mãe Shiori.

Esse merda desonesto acha mesmo que pode ameaçar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida...

Logo o vejo tombar sendo assassinado por uma de minhas plantas demoníacas. Engraçado: destruí-lo assim, a sangue frio, fez-me refletir o quanto posso me tornar perigoso quando intentam contra a vida de quem amo.

— Mas que ironia — digo ao abandonar o ringue com o cadáver de Roko se transformando em um jardinzinho. — O sangue dos canalhas faz nascer as flores mais lindas.

* * *

Não é fácil ser um demônio, um detetive espiritual e, ao mesmo tempo, um estudante da escola secundária. A rotina é intensa e requer grande equilíbrio. Ainda bem que eu sou um ótimo mentiroso. Participei do Torneio das Trevas, que durou uns dois meses, alegando para minha mãe que estava fazendo um curso intensivo de Botânica fora do Japão. Mais precisamente, na Coreia do Sul. Como sou, de longe, o melhor aluno de minha turma, ela não questiona.

Durante a batalha contra Uraurashima, do Time Uraotogi, e contra Karasu, do Time Toguro, surpreendentemente minha forma original, a de Youko, assomou (desta última batalha, quase perdi a vida. Confesso que me apavorei naqueles críticos instantes em que pensei nunca mais poder ver minha mãe). Fiquei impressionado. Mas, como sou uma mescla de demônio e humano, isso não foi tão absurdo.

Minha mãe, por sua vez, conheceu um homem chamado Kazuya Hatanaka e se apaixonou por ele. O dito tem um filho pré-adolescente chamado Shuuichi, como eu. Acabaram se casando.

Se eu fiquei enciumado? Bem, apesar de esta ser uma reação totalmente humana, fiquei _sim_ , devo admitir. Já estava acostumado a ter o amor de Shiori só para mim, mas já não tenho idade para esse tipo de possessividade pueril. E o meu padrasto é um bom homem; seu filho é um garoto gentil. Minha mãe é feliz com ambos.

E eu entendo muito bem que ninguém poderá roubar meu lugar no coração dela.

Agora estou com Kuwabara e Hiei, correndo entre as dimensões e indo pelejar contra um ex-detetive espiritual chamado Shinobu Sensui, que conseguiu abrir a passagem entre o mundo humano e o mundo dos demônios. Vamos ao Makai vingar a morte do nosso Yusuke, que se sacrificou para que pudéssemos combater Sensui.

O momento é de extrema tensão. Conto apenas com a proteção divina em favor de minha mãe e os dois Hatanaka.

* * *

Peguei um metrô. Estou indo para casa, após ouvir a Mestra Genkai nos dizer que seu templo ficará para todos nós quando ela morrer. Foi ótimo reencontrar meus amigos naquele pedacinho de terra tão especial.

Hoje tenho dezoito anos. Muita coisa aconteceu, como um segundo torneio para qual fui convocado, junto com Hiei e Yusuke (é, o danado reviveu mais uma vez. Ele é descendente do falecido rei do Makai, o demônio Raizen; ficamos surpresos ao saber disso). Mais uma vez tive que mentir para minha mãe, alegando que iria estudar fora. Aproveitei a deixa e comprei passagens de avião para ela e meu padrasto viajarem, curtirem um pouco juntos. Assim ela não sentiu tanto a minha falta. E eu dava meu jeito e telefonava para ela lá do mundo dos demônios mesmo. Segredos de youkai.

Assim que o torneio terminou, não hesitei em voltar para casa, para Shiori. Ela crê mesmo que eu estava me aperfeiçoando para prestar vestibular, pobrezinha. Melhor assim. Retomei minha vida normal e terminei a escola secundária.

Kazuya me contratou como diretor de vendas em sua empresa de softwares e games. É uma boa forma de me distrair até que eu comece a fazer faculdade. Ele e eu nos damos muitíssimo bem. Shuuichi, o filho dele, também me adora. Temos uma pacífica e harmoniosa convivência. Isso enche o coração de Shiori de felicidade.

Cheguei em casa. A tarde estava se findando e minha mãe preparou para mim uma pizza de manjericão e cogumelos; ela mesma fez a massa, o molho... Eu sabia que aquela era para mim porque Kazuya e Shuuichi não gostam de cogumelos.

Seus olhos sorriam ainda mais do que seus lábios quando fui rápido até ela e a abracei.

— Boa noite, mamãe. Você fez minha pizza favorita? Senti o cheiro lá do outro quarteirão — brinquei.

O topo da cabeça dela agora está da altura do meu queixo. Ela já tem quarenta e um anos. Para mim, continua tão linda quando nos conhecemos. Os braços dela ainda têm as cicatrizes do acidente doméstico de nove anos atrás, quando caí da cadeira e ela veio me salvar, se cortando para evitar que eu me ferisse.

— Boa noite, Shuuichi. Sim, fiz a pizza para você, meu garotinho lindo. E do jeito que você gosta, com os ingredientes colhidos da nossa horta.

Não tenho pressa em soltá-la.

— Maravilha. Adoro ingredientes naturais, mãe.

— O que é que você faz nessa horta, que tudo que se planta dá, hein? E nossos temperos e ervas são sempre mais verdes e viçosos que os dos vizinhos. O pezinho de pimenta-de-cheiro, por exemplo, é tão bonito que parece estar vivo!

Ri com ela.

— Ah, mãe, não há nada de especial na forma como cuido dessa horta. Eu apenas uso _amor_. Igual a você quando prepara as refeições. Sua comida é infinitamente mais saborosa do que a de qualquer _chef_ desses restaurantes chiques.

— Isso... Você está certo. É amor, meu filho. Tudo que se faz com amor fica mais bem feito — respondeu-me ela, com a simplicidade de sempre.

Continuo sendo Kurama Youko. Sempre serei, até o dia em que este corpo franzino de homem ruivo tombe e se misture com a terra. Entretanto, sou um ser mil vezes melhor depois que nasci de Shiori. O amor dela fez de mim um verdadeiro homem.

Obrigado, Shiori, por ter mudado a vida deste youkai que hoje é, orgulhosamente, seu filho.

Sapeco um beijo estalado em sua testa e ela me olha divertida e intrigada.

— Mãe, te amo.

— Também te amo, Shuuichi.

E foi assim que eu, Kurama Youko, encontrei o mais valioso dos tesouros: o amor de uma mãe.

 _ **FIM**_


End file.
